


来栖晓未知的约会技巧

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [3]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, P5R Spoilers, date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 明主，P5R通后随笔，大概讲了个和明智约会的系列故事*P5R背景，明智和波2月3日后回到了八月份，被告知因为各种原因要约会才能回到现实的展开。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Akeshu/明主 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 3





	来栖晓未知的约会技巧

**Author's Note:**

> *P5R背景，明智和波2月3日后回到了八月份，被告知因为各种原因要约会才能回到现实的展开。
> 
> *因为暑假没约到几次明智，三学期在飞镖店门口找他也只和我说那两句话所以很气，然后我写了这个
> 
> *很随意的我流主人公
> 
> *写到一半发现自己太菜了编不下去，所以本质变成了无聊对话合集
> 
> #

“非常遗憾，因为世界的不稳定，二位大概被拉入了现实外的平行空间，而回到现实的唯一方法是……哎呀，”就算是拉雯妲这一刻也不由得稍稍睁大了眼睛，发出惊叹声，“是你们人类常说的，约会呢。”

1

“啊？”

明智吾郎率先开口打破了沉默，毕竟要指望另一个当事人，也就是此刻正一如既往地翘着腿坐在卢布朗阁楼的床上沉思的那位怪盗团团长担起这个重任远不如他自己行动来得踏实。

“又是那个阿撒托斯搞的鬼吗，一个世界又一个世界简直是没完没了了。”

不过这个世界的要求还真是离谱又意外地单纯呢，上升到恋爱的高度却又只停留在约会这层，若不是刚和一栋楼那么高的巨人大战了一场，明智这时大概能有嘲笑这个世界过分纯情的闲心。

然而――明智的脑中迅速浮现出了另一个想法――这个世界应该是没可能智能到连他和来栖晓前一天晚上发生的蠢事都一清二楚的。

当时丸喜刚走出卢布朗，来栖没了先前那股甩出预告信的气势，和他说的每句话都带上了点犹豫――“明智你可是会死哦真的没问题吗”，大概是想向他传递这种担忧，似乎明智抱着那又怎样的想法就不正常似的，这家伙就是这样，到这种关头了还在确认明智的想法――他自然不会允许，于是这次轮到他来教训来栖一顿。

然后明智如愿收到了来栖的承诺：“我会和丸喜战斗。”

他之后想尽快离开，毕竟太晚睡落到第二天体力不足的下场对明天的战斗而言显然不是件好事，但来栖在他出门前一秒叫住了他，抱着双臂声称还有话想说。

既然他明天大约就要回归死亡的深渊中，那姑且还是听听看好了。

后来的事明智记不太清了，只记得来栖在咖啡馆摇曳的灯光中说了些像是“喜欢你”之类的话，他的大脑瞬间变得混沌不清，像是被他自己的胜利之剑劈到倒地了，似乎这期间还有几次争论，夹杂着他自己大约没多少愉快在里面的笑声，再次清醒时他和来栖已经盖一床被子双双躺在了阁楼的床上，阳光穿过窗户照在明智的眼睛上，刺得他睁不开眼睛，他在床边随手一摸，抓到了像是他这几天常穿的长裤似的玩意——

他不该多留一会的。

他真的不该多留一会的，越待在来栖晓身边就越会发生超出常识的事，这个道理都到最后一天了他也没懂。

来栖倒是当着呆在床上的明智的面，镇定地穿上衣服，从包里摸出sp全回复药毫不犹豫吃了下去。

――原来做这种事消耗的是sp吗？

所幸给丸喜改心的任务还在，他们没时间去讨论为什么会变成这样了，丸喜那先变成触手怪又变成巨人的气人Persona确实有能让人短暂忘却一切烦恼的能力，最后明智被压在直升飞机底，隔着层玻璃试图寻觅吊在空中的来栖的身影，心想他再也不用去想了，倒也挺好的。

没想到他会再一次和来栖晓双双在阁楼里醒来。

开什么玩笑，这不就意味着他必须要和来栖晓解决这件事吗。

“事实上，虽然不能说完全和阿撒托斯的影响无关，但会发生这种事主要还是因为诡骗师。”

拉雯妲忽视了，也可能是根本就没察觉到明智散发出来的抗拒情绪，甚至镇定地端着不知道哪来的瓷杯喝了一口咖啡。

明智瞥了眼仍作沉思状的来栖。

“晓，难道你又许了什么愿吗？”

来栖被他忽然叫到，打了一个激灵坐了起来――感情他刚刚是在发呆――然后低头又思索了一会。

“那样也算是许愿吗……”

行，那就是许了。

所以来栖晓总是会做些没必要的事带来本不该存在的麻烦啊，他这点真的很让人讨厌。

“似乎是因为明智君和诡骗师刚确认关系，明智君你就要回到牢中，少说也要几年徒刑起步，这样的现实加上诡骗师没能和你认真约会过的遗憾，才把你们拖入了这个空间中。”

这时来栖晓才抬起头来，放下了翘着的腿，十指交叉放在腿上。

“也就是说，明智还活着？”

“我到底有没有死不是现在的重点吧，”明智不耐烦地打断，为什么每次都要由他本人来亲自讨论明智吾郎的生存问题，“我和他现在根本算不上有在交往，擅自决定我们确认了关系还要求约会，真是有那个不讲道理世界的风格啊。”

“什么？”来栖听到他这句话，迅速转变语气，让他的声音听起来有在颤抖，“你昨晚对我做了那样的事，现在才过了一天不到就想不认了吗，没想到明智其实是个渣男……”

好啊来栖晓，想不到你的演技比高卷强多了，那队里的演技担当应该是你而不是她才对啊，幸亏在这里你骗不到任何——

“真的吗明智君？虽然不是很懂‘那种事’到底是什么，但要是你欺骗了诡骗师的感情的话我可不能坐视不管。”

天鹅绒房间的住人表情严肃，两只手攥着裙摆，肉眼可见地对来栖十分同情，说到一半还转头望了那家伙一眼――后者正摘下眼镜，假装抹去从明智的角度才能发现的，其实并不存在的眼泪。

失策了。

“抱歉，”明智举起双手，“我想了一下，确实，既然晓昨天和我告白了，而我也答应了的话，那我们就是在交往了。刚和丸喜战斗完累到了有点记忆模糊不好意思。”

“原来是这样，我就说明智怎么可能是把人骗到床上就跑的人呢。”晓愉快地接话，严格来说把人骗到床上的人应该是晓。

“是真的话就太好了，”拉雯妲欣慰地闭上了眼睛，“那么接下来就交给你们了，如果是诡骗师的话相信很快就能离开这里回到现实世界了吧。Persona在这里也帮不上什么忙，但是我仍然会在天鹅绒房间待命。”

她睁开眼睛，最后大约只能用深情来形容地看了来栖一眼，接着变作蝴蝶飞离，留下来栖晓和明智吾郎面面相觑。

“说起来，我刚刚发现，”然后来栖很不合时宜地举起手机，把锁屏界面展示给明智看，其实现在根本不是推进谈话的时候，该同时给双方思考的空间才是，“在这个时空，现在是八月底呢。”

2

不得不听从所谓约会的要求很烦，但好不容易逃离出虚假的现实却还是回不去更烦。

“来讨论一下约会的事吧，既然是你的愿望这个时空的判断大概会以你的想法为准，那我姑且问问，你想去哪？”

来栖晓点点头，欣然接过明智丢过来的选择权。

“考虑到你至少也要吃个几年牢饭，难得的约会机会其实我也想不留遗憾，那就不可能随便选一个地方。”

明智冷漠地嗯了一声。

“然后现在是八月底，整个日本都是明智你的黑粉，就这么走出去约会大概不会顺利吧。”

“倒也没那么夸张，我九月份不是也来车站找你了吗。”

“但是，黑粉。”

来栖重重地重复了一遍，明智叹了口气，不再指望能解释什么了。

“所以，去夏威夷吧。”最后来栖跳过一连串步骤，直奔结论。

“没想到你对国外的景点也挺懂的？”

“我们学校组织去过夏威夷，那里和日本很像，大爆炸汉堡都有，”来栖停顿了一下，补充道，“而且黑粉也少。”

“别搞得好像全世界都是我的黑粉一样，其实我就算是在被全网声讨的时期也是有死忠的哦。”

来栖晓露出一副非常震惊的表情，明智别过脸去，用一只手掩住，摇了摇头。

“行吧，但是事先说好我没有订机票的钱，游轮被你们打倒后再在涩谷醒过来，我身上的钱就已经所剩无几了，我想这也是丸喜操作的结果。”

“应该不是丸喜干的，你的钱在被我们打倒后就掉了不少出来，光是最后一次就有整整两万块，都在我这里――虽然随便一个阴影都能要到三万，但我还是有好好帮你存起来。”来栖晓诚恳地接话，好像那个心安理得把两万块收进钱包的人不是他。

明智下意识要把手伸出来，至少要回两万块，手都伸到一半了，他想了想还是收了回去，插在腰上。

“算了，那钱你也不用还我了，就当我出的机票钱吧。”

来栖把打开订票APP的手机拿在手里，朝明智随意晃了晃，表情平静地说了句：“原来你是真的穷学生啊。”

若是他能像来栖一样放学后有从印象空间第一层抢到最后一层的时间，也不至于落入被甚至还小他一岁的现役高中生嘲笑没钱的境地。话又说回来来栖这人总在怪异的地方毫不留情，好在明智最近在对待他上也能做到和他有来有回，称得上是问心无愧。

于是明智只是走过去，手放在他肩上用力捏了一把。

“我的人设里总要有真的东西，不然怎么能骗到连你也相信呢――麻烦好好订你的票。”

这当然有疼到晓，不过黑发少年显然并不想在任何一次较劲中输给他，竟生生把吃痛的声音吞了回去。

当晚他们就收拾行李登上了飞机，明智回想起全程仍觉十分魔幻。他也有幻想过闭上眼睛再醒过来已经抵达地狱大门的美好展开，可惜连梦中的地狱看门人都长着来栖晓的脸，随身携带着三个头的巨型摩尔加纳充当三头犬，见到他就挂上Joker式的笑容，吓得明智一阵恶寒，转头就走。

他最后猛地睁开眼睛，窗外已变得漆黑一片，现在大约过了零点，来栖在他右手边的位置睡得很沉，正巧空乘小姐推着车经过，见到他便停下来问需要什么。

“水就可以了。”

他颇有礼貌地说。

到明智伸手接过水时，她才愣了一下：“哎呀，你不是？”

明智拿着杯子的手僵在了空中。

――自己是名人，也会被认出来，他已经很久没有这个意识了。到了正月他连同狮童的事，和怪盗团一起淡化在了人们的记忆中，就算在吉祥寺站一晚上也不用担心有人来搭话，明明不久之前还是个经常在电视上出现的公众人物。

他摇了摇头，抛去对他而言实际上已经不再重要的胡思乱想，对空乘点点头，说了声谢谢。

明智抿着水，翻阅附赠的杂志，连杂志上刊登的都是怪盗团的报导，拉他过来的怪盗本人来栖晓倒是睡得安稳，身为怪盗生活作息这么规律还真是让人羡慕。

他把水杯放在支架上，身体往后靠，调了个舒适的姿势半躺着，刚闭上眼睛不久又感觉右肩膀一沉，吓得他还未见到睡神的影子就睁开了眼睛――再仔细一看，那个毛绒绒靠在他肩膀上的脑袋可不就是来栖晓的吗。

他第一反应是下意识去看周围的人，后来又想到没有这个必要。他侧过身，把手伸向毫不知耻拿他肩膀当枕头的来栖，指尖接触到来栖的发尖的前一刻想起这画面似乎有点熟悉，可惜身着夏装的他没戴手套。

明智吾郎变不出手套和手枪。

来栖晓的脑袋枕在他肩膀上，甚至还往他脖子又挪了一点。

明智的手干脆压在来栖的头发上，毫不留情地推了一把――想必是揉乱了，不过来栖的头发早就够乱了，一定不介意明智再锦上添花。

来栖晓清醒过来，一脸懵逼地看着他。

“怎么？”

“很热。”

明智理直气壮回他。

但事实却是冷气开得很足，甚至当来栖躺回去后反倒袭来一丝寒意，从他的脊背开始蔓延到全身。

3

“你有约过会吗？”

问出这个问题的时候明智吾郎正和来栖晓处于酒店的自助餐厅，早餐时间是早上六点半到十点，来栖晓不慌不忙地夹起两片面包塞进面包机，这才转回来回答他。

“没有，这是第一次。”

明智挑起眉――毕竟来栖晓身边的朋友这么多，他还以为总会有那么几个和来栖交往过。

“看不出来，第一次你还这么熟练地跑到这里来。”

“总得先来了再说嘛，”来栖推了把眼镜，像是不愿再消耗体力站着似的端着餐盘走到最近的桌子坐下，一副根本不打算对此事负责的样子，“现在开始讨论要去哪也不迟。”

“很不幸我没来过夏威夷，更没约过会，在名景点上可能帮不上你的忙，直接谷歌还更简单一点。”明智忙不迭说。

来栖晓点点头，拿出手机谷歌，一边划屏幕一边挨个念人气活动。

“滑伞怎么样，我读过一本书说挑战刺激的活动容易让人心跳加速加深感情。”

“在殿堂里用钩锁飞来飞去的怪盗团团长原来还会因为滑伞心跳加速吗。”

“确实，”来栖晓承认，手指划过第二页，“潜水呢？空气不足据说能模拟接吻。”

“空气不足的感觉你在太空站体验过了吧。你所谓不留遗憾的约会的判断标准是能否物理意义上强迫出现生理反应吗？”

明智吾郎发现了盲点。

“不好意思，”来栖晓捏捏额前的头发，低下了头，似乎十分惭愧，“毕竟我没有约会的经验。”

明智抱起胳膊。

“总之，重点是做你想做的事吧。”

来栖眨了眨眼睛开始盯他，明智被盯得皱起眉，正义地选择直接和他对上视线。

“有什么问题吗？”

“没什么，”来栖摇头，“只是被没谈过恋爱的名侦探教育有点不可思议。”

“你对恋爱的理解只是这种程度的话，那我能成为你的恋爱导师也不奇怪呢。”

随后是明智意料外的沉默，按常理来说来栖这时候该回呛他了，然后他们会突然开始连明智事后回想起也确实很无聊的无聊辩论，但是来栖只是可疑地两眼放空直视前方，可恶地跳过了明智，不知道在想什么。

明智在认真考虑他是不是进天鹅绒房间合Persona去了。

“啊，”来栖的手趴地拍在桌上，一下就站了起来，“面包。”

“面包？”

明智的大脑一时没能处理这一信息，自顾自地衔在嘴边念了一次，视线才跟着来栖冲过去的方向望了过去。

很不幸明智没有恢复技能，他在来栖之后赶到也无力挽回面包被烤焦的惨痛现实。来栖用夹子把面包的残骸捡出来，表情好像他觉得吃下去能提升勇气似的，明智一只手搭上他的肩膀劝他节哀。

“你应该不至于要吃下去吧。”

其实明智也想给他留一点沉痛悼念两片面包的时间，只是他们来餐厅的时候不算早，周围的食客已经注意到了这边，讨论声不少飘进了明智的耳朵――大多是议论他们的。

来栖放下夹子，一声几乎听不见的叹息消失在了空气中。

4

过程略，他们两人现在换好了泳装站在海边的烈日下，来栖的皮肤和一群路过的男女比起来皆白得吓人，明智用手遮一遮阳光，不动声色朝遮阳伞的方向挪了一点。

“决定好要去哪了吗？”

“还没有。”

不愧是来栖，短短几分钟就……

“哈？”明智一把将来栖拖进遮阳伞里，手扳着来栖的下巴逼他看过来，“你没想好就跑到这里来暴晒？”

面对他的质问，来栖晓相当冷静。

“在恶劣条件下更容易找到灵感——比如你看到我的泳装可能会产生什么想法。”

“我为什么会对你的泳装产生想法，思维跳跃这么快难道你是喜多川吗？”

“不，”来栖十分谦虚，摆了摆手，在明智的控制下这个动作显得相当滑稽，明智自己都看不下去，松开手放他自由，“从书里看来的。”

明智眯起眼睛：“哪本书里会这么说。”

来栖摸着下巴，认真回忆：“好像叫什么约会技巧……在新宿买的。”

“……你应该少看点这种书。”

“有什么关系，你现在不用上节目了，还在晒伤NG吗？”

“原来你是那种会觉得没必要的晒伤无所谓的人。”

“只是很惊讶你居然真的会在意这种事，”来栖说——所以他现在在来栖心中的形象到底是怎样——然后来栖面向大海，手不安分地想往口袋里放，可惜他忘了这条泳裤没有口袋，只好尴尬地又放在两侧，“总之先去把推荐的都试一遍。”

“你做事前没有考虑过吗？”

“很多事都要靠一时冲动才能做成，比如你和我在一起也是一时冲动。”

“那是意外，”明智反驳道，“那天晚上气氛不对，你又忽然对我说那种话，难保会发生意料之外的事情。”

来栖晓不以为然。

“很多时候第一反应才是你的真实想法。”

来栖的手在明智再说些什么之前伸了过来，牵着他沿沙滩一直走了下去，放在日落时分这时大概会多些情侣间该有的浪漫，但上午的太阳已经连落入鞋中的沙粒都灼得滚烫了，罗曼蒂克就只能暂时放到一边。晓拉着他在沙滩上绕过人群，像是他们难得合作的一段时间，来栖正带领一群人自由穿梭于殿堂之中。

有那么一瞬间他想，就这样放来栖去做也不错。

5

来栖晓坚决地拉着他，最后只是去小店买了太阳镜给明智戴上，似乎是认为能起到一劳永逸的效果，但这除了给明智营造出可疑人物的氛围外毫无意义。

来栖坚持要给他买，明智和来栖推脱半天，终于让来栖同意把心形框换成圆框。

确实不该指望来栖晓。

他在有人报警前把太阳镜推到额头，这时来栖正从货架上取下一件文化衫，款式是简单的白色短袖配上I love Hawaii字样。

明智挑起眉，他记得来栖有类似的一件。

因为来栖那件文化衫上I love Toyko的字样实在让人难忘。他晚上难得有兴致跑去卢布朗堵来栖，而不是在吉祥寺故作尊重来栖自己的意愿发短信给他时，来栖常常会穿着这件从楼上跑下来见他。

打断来栖原本的计划——一般是做开锁工具，或者看DVD看到连摩尔加纳都打起呵欠——是足以取悦明智的余兴节目。

“我换件衣服。”

而来栖晓对他的恶劣从未抱怨过什么，说完又会转身跑上楼去，留明智一个人面对无奈的老板，换上理解的笑脸。

明智过去在楼下等来栖换衣服时会思考这家伙怎么能如此自然地把这件文化衫穿在身上见人，一想到这说不准是来栖的报复事情就变得有趣了起来，后来他谨慎地打探过衣服的来历，遗憾得知是朋友送的——这样又回到了最无趣的同伴问题。

来栖把文化衫拿在手上，忽然递到明智的领子前比划起来。

“你穿可能会合适。”

“我拒绝，”明智拍开他，“劝你还是换一套衣服追求情侣装。”

来栖把手收回去，沉默了一会。

“什么情侣装……”

“你常穿的那件，我开始质疑你的审美了。” 

“原来如此，”来栖恍然大悟，“可是要情侣装的话怎么着也得是‘华盛顿’而不是‘夏威夷’吧。”

再和他讨论下去就是掉进来栖的陷阱里了，这么做也毫无意义。明智懒得再回他，只是沿着货架向前走，和来栖擦肩而过，取下了另一款文化衫。大胆奔放的色彩染出印花的设计不适合私服，是来栖的话那又是另一回事了。

“这件，”来栖在他的手到眼前的时候没有反应过来，本能退后了一步，这时明智听到自己的声音——意料之外地掺进了愉悦的情绪，“我觉得你穿会更合适。”

明智大概是无意间开始乐在其中了，这种心情可能类似他在澡堂一言不合和来栖比起谁泡得久，或者在大富豪牌桌上互相热衷让对方输得一败涂地那会，归根结底依然是来栖晓的错。

明智跟着来栖一路漫无目的地在海滩上闲逛，然后他和来栖坐在椰子树下，忽然后者站起来跑去和人交涉，几分钟后又跑回来，告诉明智他以折扣价租到了一只皮划艇，可惜他们两个在划艇上都不大擅长——归功于总在井之头公园和不同的男人女人划船，来栖比他要熟练一点，最后掌控权便落到了来栖手上。

来栖摆弄着细杆，划艇在原地转了两圈，终于晃晃悠悠朝地平线的方向驶去。夏日的阳光下再说太阳镜是废物确实冤枉了它，明智调整了一番太阳镜，视线前方的滑伞游客撑开大伞，明亮的色彩伴着溅起的水花在空中划过了一个弧度。

尖叫声随着来栖的胡乱指挥离他们愈发的近，刺得明智耳膜生痛，他勉强空出一只手从背后毫无预兆地拍拍来栖，示意该换个方向了。

来栖猛地转了个弯，明智刚想在心中暗笑他活该，来栖的动作就溅起了大片水花，打在明智新买的太阳镜上，晕出一片薄雾来。

6

有人点了一首爵士，刻录进CD的音乐比不上人声现场演唱，但明智总是会赞同爵士乐才搭得上夜晚的露天酒吧的说法。

楼下的广场这时已聚起人群，点燃篝火，自上而下瞥见的火光在明智的眼前跃动，似乎一晃过后这片光景便会换回原本的现实。他原以为和来栖试过了一天的项目，后者那莫名其妙的愿望总该实现了，然而事与愿违，直到现在他仍独自坐在这间露天酒吧里，难得点了含酒精饮料。

他撑着头望向楼下，手指毫无节奏地敲击起桌面，思索起来栖的认知中约会的定义到底是什么来。

然后来栖晓本人唐突出现在了他面前。

被来栖破坏了气氛的明智一点不生气，只是目送来栖把端放在手中托盘上的两杯同款饮料挨个取下来放在桌上。

明智无心去和来栖讨论未成年该不该摄入酒精的问题，这会他考虑的事有太多了，实在没那摆出前辈姿态的心情，而且他猜来栖在他不在的时候肯定没少约人喝。

明智瞪了来栖一眼，大有责怪来栖连自己想要什么都想不明白的意思在，然而看来栖的反应大概是没能传达过去，于是他拿过一杯喝了一口，意识在音乐与酒精间徘徊时，来栖的声音朦胧地传了过来。

“我想这应该是你的问题。”

明智的身边传来动静声，不用看都知道是来栖坐在了他身边。

“推卸责任不像是你的风格。许愿的人是你，那我们被困在这里显然是你的责任。”

明智摇了摇头，嘲笑来栖的甩锅行为。

“总地来说，只能怪你要求太高。”

他总结，把玻璃杯推到一边。

来栖从容接过那杯，拿到面前喝了一口，他自己那杯则被可悲地抛弃在一边。

“不是这样的，”来栖对明智解释道，明智喝过的那杯酒已经被他残忍地占为己有，“我对约会的要求没那么高，我想我们没能回去的原因是你没有认真对待约会。”

“在开玩笑吗。”

“真的是你的问题，”来栖认真复述了一遍，“毕竟你也知道我就是……”

“喜欢多管闲事，天真又自负——好了我知道原因了。”

来栖露出一副“话倒也不必这么说”的表情，却又没针对明智的评价反驳什么。

“所以你的潜意识希望我能享受这次约会，我们才被困在这里。”

“差不多是这样。”

明智叹气。

“你还真是没有一点长进，都说过我不需要你来同情我，连谈恋爱也要你……”

“你以为我这次许愿是只为了你吗？”然而来栖插话说，“连约会都做不到说明你不过只是长得好看点的渣男而已。”

那这话是真的倒也不必这么说了。

“真的有意义吗？”明智向后靠，“我在现实中是不可能被无理由释放的，那时候你还能继续我们的关系吗？”

“那就要看你的努力了。”

来栖侧过身看明智，那双眼睛像是看穿了明智的内心，说的话可笑又自恋，无愧明智刚才的评价，好像自认为来栖晓这人有什么值得明智去争取的价值似的。

不过，失败的话还是会不甘心。他是真心想和来栖发展点特别关系的，不然就算天鹅绒房间里的那位拉开锯子对着他也别想让他迁就来栖。

有哪里不对。

“但是晓，”沉默了一会后明智再次叫出来栖的名字，“你怎么知道我没有在约会中尽兴？”

“因为我说什么你都反对，看起来完全不在意。”

面对这等误解，来栖晓理直气壮。

“至少现在你知道了，所以我们什么时候能回去？”

“现在还不能回去，”来栖摇头，伸手去够第二杯酒，这次被闲下来的明智半路拦截，“你得让我相信才行。”他抬起头，视线沿着明智拦在面前的手掌向上，不满地和手的主人对视。

“喝到不清醒就不好了，之后的事会都变得很难办。”

明智收回手，理了理衣领。

“我要怎么让你相信？”他问，因为没有别的办法了。

来栖趴在桌上，这一刻楼下篝火燃起的火光同样映入了他的眼中，他似乎是想到了绝妙的点子——对明智来说八成是坏事，站起来往楼梯走过去，又示意明智跟上。

他们一前一后融入人群，狂欢的人群中爆发出欢呼，是不去仔细听就辨别不出意义的语言，来栖站在这之中满意地环顾了一下四周：

“在这里接吻吧。”他说。

“什么……？”

毕竟来栖的思维跳得太快，第一次谈恋爱的明智跟不上。

“要我用本土语言吗？是Kiss。”

“这我懂，我在意的是为什么突然这么说。”

“证明。”来栖的话越来越少。

明智这时发现他在被来栖牵着走已经太晚了，可能他是不该从一开始便因为谈不来恋爱便把事情交给来栖处理，就结果而言他陷入了窘境，将不得不听从来栖的要求，或许拿回到现实要挟不是来栖的本意，但就算是无意造就的被动也不能忍受。

然后他想，至少要在最后主导一次。

只是接吻没有想象中的容易，明智站在来栖正前方，手搭在来栖的肩膀上，万事俱备，然而在关键性的这一刻想象中无师自通的奇迹却没能发生。

来栖张了张嘴，想了想还是闭上了——眼看他就要被来栖看笑话，幸运的是接着某个热情的外国人的声音传入了明智的耳朵，是完全没必要的，英语喊出的“加油。”

明智那一瞬间绷紧了神经，就这么做到了无师自通，低头吻了下去。


End file.
